Sil and the Feral Wolf
by Andrei Rian
Summary: This story is loosely based on the first Species movie, starring Natasha Henstridge as the alien hybrid Sil. After killing off that poor guy in the pool, Sil decides to flee to the nearby forest where she meets a wild beast that will change her life forever... Contains wolf on alien-hybrid sex and heavy focus on impregnation


Chapter 1 - Mating In the Forest

Sil didn't feel any guilt for killing that man that saved her from the car accident. How dare he reject her! She even told him that she wanted to have his baby and all he did was calling her insane? Ridiculous! Who in their right mind wouldn't want to impregnate and father the offspring of a fertile female in her prime like her? Wasn't it in the nature of all living things on this planet to perpetuate their species?

Sil might have looked like a normal human on the outside, but on the inside she was anything but normal. She had been genetically engineered and created inside of a laboratory. She was an alien hybrid, half of her DNA being human, the other half being from another, unknown world.

Her main goal in life had always been to procreate. Her body was in nearly constant heat, desperate to finally mate and bring new life to this world. Her alien DNA made sure that any mating attempt would result into a definitive pregnancy and healthy offspring. Sil was basically the most fertile being on this planet, always ready to receive a big load of hot seed inside of her. Ever since she had reached maturity inside of a cocoon, she wanted nothing more than to feel healthy little sperm cells swimming around in her reproductive system.

Sil was on the run from her pursuers, moving fast out of the suburbs and into the nearby forest where she hoped to find a safe spot to hide. She was naked and her body was still sensitive from her earlier mating attempt with that fool, her pussy dripping with juices. Since her body anticipated a coupling, her overactive ovaries had already released a fertile egg into her reproductive system, eagerly waiting to meet up with some male seed! But now it seemed that it had to wait yet again for a suitable genetic match. Sil felt some sorrow for the little orb inside of her womb, yet realizing that countless others could replace it, should the time for coupling arrive in the future.

Fast on her feet, she managed to reach the edge of the forest, without anybody following her. Had anyone seen her that night, they would have been absolutely stunned by her beauty. Sil's engineered DNA provided her with silky blonde hair, smooth skin, wide hips and a (regrettably) flat belly. Her most erotic feature had to be her large, luscious breasts, complete with perky nipples and no signs of sagging. But that was not all. Since her primary reason for existence was to procreate, her body was giving off a constant stream of aphrodisiac pheromones, which were driving the men around her wild with desire! Not that she minded, though. Her need to feel a big, hard cock inside of her and getting inseminated was slowly driving her mad! Her biological clock was ticking loudly and she couldn't ignore it anymore!

There was just one problem: Her alien heritage demanded that she only combined her DNA with the most perfect and healthy of beings. Her heightened senses allowed her to scan a potential mate for any genetic anomalies or hidden diseases. Once she would discover any of those, she was quickly forced by her own genetic makeup to abandon the current mating process, to not weaken the genetic pool of her offspring. More than once she already had to abort a mating process because of this, a fact that was slowly but surely driving her insane!

After a while, she slowed down, now sure that nobody who wanted to harm her was following her anymore. She was alone, or so she thought. Only the light of the full moon providing some light for her to see in this dark place. After a while of aimlessly wandering around, she heard some leaves rattling on the forest floor. When she looked into the direction of the sound, she could make out a pair of glowing eyes coming out of the woodwork, directly focused on her beautiful frame.

Suddenly, a four legged beast with grey fur stepped out the bushes in front of her. She couldn't recognise this kind of animal. Was it a dog? No, it couldn't be. It was larger and way more feral looking than the dogs she had encountered so far. Sil didn't know it yet, but she had just encountered a lone wild wolf! The animal was fascinating. It looked so primal, so… virile!

A dirty thought crossed her mind: None of her biological imperatives said anything about her partner having to be human! All that she wanted was to finally be able to mate with a healthy male and this beast she just met in this forest seemed to be the perfect opportunity for just that! The furry creature was giving off a primal aura, way more animalistic and raw than the puny human males she was used to! She felt the urge to find out if this being was suitable for her needs. She took a deep breath to take in the beast's scent. After a while, a small jolt of electricity ran through her body. She hit the jackpot! Her mental analysis showed that this animal was in peak physical condition and a perfect genetic match for her!

Feeling sure about herself, Sil decided to approach the Wolf, slowly reaching out her hand to stroke its fur. Uncharacteristically, the Wolf just let this intrusion into its privacy happen. What Sil didn't know was that the beast in front of her actually took in her intoxicating and stimulating scent a while ago and wanted to find the source of the smell. The wolf itself was intrigued by this woman. Normally, humans were afraid of wolves and usually ran away, but this female seemed to be different. Being so close to this woman triggered a most unusual reaction inside the beast, as if a primal desire to breed and create offspring had been awakened! Its cock was freed from its sheath, getting larger and larger, ready to rut any bitch in heat that was close by! Its testicles were swelling, increasing cum production tenfold, preparing its virile cargo to take root into a female's fertile womb. And currently, that only included Sil!

Since she was already naked, Sil bent down in front of the wolf and offered herself to be bred like the fertile bitch she was! "Come to me, I need you!" Shifting her position, the wolf could now clearly see Sil's tight snatch that was already glistening in the moonlight from all the fluids she was gushing out constantly! To entice her mate even more, she started slapping her wonderful bubble butt, making it shake and jiggle, a sight that would drive any hot blooded male crazy with lust.

This situation was unlike anything the wolf encountered before. Was this woman really willing to... _breed_? Its sensitive snout picked up her pheromones and they told him that this woman was fertile for him and like a pavlovian response, blood rushed to it's already engorged penis. The grey beast wouldn't let this opportunity to spread its genes go to waste, it was mating time!

On all fours now, Sil pushed her delicious and perfectly shaped ass into the sky. No foreplay was necessary for them! The wolf, wasting no time, quickly aligned its massive cock with her wet pussy and penetrated her drooling pussy. Sil was actually shocked about that sudden intrusion, as she didn't expect her partner to be that eager. Finally feeling a hot penis inside of her, Sil quickly experienced her first climax, her whole body convulsing and her pussy muscles massaging its fleshy invader. Her mind got totally overwhelmed with the pleasure and all she could do was scream out her lust into the dark forest.

Sil was now a hundred percent sure that this feral beast was the perfect mate she had been looking for all this time. It was time to reward her partner and increase their enjoyment even more. She used her tight pussy muscles to clamp down on the massive phallus that was inside of her now, trying to milk it in the process.

Everything was so clear to her all of a sudden. Sil should have looked out for animals from the start. No complicated mating process, no small talk, no rejections. All that she ever wanted was to mate, to breed, with a virile alpha male.

Suddenly, Sil felt a huge, round object at the entrance to her pussy. She looked down at herself and saw the wolf was trying to knot her like the bitch she was! She wanted to feel everything her partner had to offer, so she eased her pussy muscles and allowed the giant knot entrance into her holiest of holy places. The wolf, grasping its chance, immediately pushed into Sil's pussy with beastial force. Its knot was now firmly anchored in her greedy babymaker, stretching her strained muscles even more. With a slight hint of pain, Sil was reaching new heights of lust, which she never could have imagined in her wettest, vision-like dreams. Her brain shut down and her most primal instinct took over her body and mind: Breeding!

The unusual couple was soon getting into a steady rhythm, Sil trying to match the thrusts of her canine lover. After some time, Sil felt the huge shaft inside her pulsate, realising that her beastial partner was close to cumming. She tried to coax her mate into shooting its seed deep inside of her, "Cum inside of me, I wanna feel life inside of me! Please, I want a baby!" Sil knew that this beast wouldn't be scared by these words like that other wimp in the swimming pool. Real breeders would feel honored that Sil selected them as the progenitor of her babies.

She couldn't control herself anymore and was moaning loudly, not caring if any of her pursuers were able to hear her screams of pure desire. How dare they interrupt the most natural process in the universe anyway?

Its large testicles contracting, the wolf felt readied itself to explode inside of Sil's hot snatch. Sil was now pushing HARD against its shaft, trying to achieve the deepest penetration possible, her soft cervix now aligning with the tip of the canine cock, creating a direct connection between the beast's testicles and Sil's insatiable womb.

With one final push, the wolf finally unloaded its life bring cargo into Sil's reproductive system, filling her birth canal to the brim with hot, sticky wolf cum. Encouraged by yet another orgasm, her cervix greedily sucked up all the canine seed that was shot against it. Her cervix was like a greedy, inner mouth, letting every single sperm cell pass right through into her hot, alien baby chamber. Her innermost wish was finally being granted! She could finally feel the hot seed of a feral male swimming around in her womb, the experience of being inseminated forever burned into her memories!

The wolf now held perfectly still and after a short while, Sil could telepathically sense that the sperm's journey was almost complete and had reached her fallopian tubes. Now it was time for her reproductive system to do its magic: Her alien DNA scanned the genetic data of the wolf to provide the best environment for conception. During the ovulation of a female canine, their ovaries usually release way more than one egg, ensuring the creation of large litters, and so her alien body reacted accordingly: Her ovaries activated once again and released about a dozen new eggs to meet with the hot seed trapped inside Sil's womb.

Every single ovulation was felt by Sil, like small ripples of pleasure, sending shivers down her spine and increased her excitement even more. One by one, her fertile orbs floated into a sea of beastial sperm, the millions of little soldiers immediately trying to gain access by attacking the outer layers of these new, strange feeling alien eggs.

There was yet another thing that differentiated Sil's reproductive features from other women. Normally, the fertile and "most risky" time of the month meant that a female was susceptible to impregnation, but it wasn't that simple for Sil. Since her body was in was in constant heat, the most dangerous time of the month meant that the outer shells of her eggs were morphing, turning especially thin and soft. This made it way easier for invading sperm to reach the egg's nucleus, often times ensuring multiple penetrations per egg. Luckily for Sil, she indeed was at her most fertile time of the month, so her eggs were the most susceptible for getting speared and pierced by the virile army of canine sperm inside of her.

The eager and aggressive seedlings were immediately trying to enter her pulsating ova, pounding and tearing away at the dangerously thin outer layers, like hammers striking down the hot metal on top of an anvil. Sil could feel it all, causing her womb to throb with excitement and bring her to the edge of orgasm yet again. Her back arched and she felt dozens of electric pulses wave through her body, making her squirm involuntarily...but even these orgasmic sensations weren't enough satisfaction for the alien hybrid!

 _'_ _More, I need more seed, more eggs, more offspring!'_ Was all she could think about. Sil should see her wishes fulfilled, as her eggs would now demonstrate just how truly alien they really were! Feeling her heartfelt desire telepathically, the almost sentient alien eggs inside of her womb reacted and formed microscopic wriggling tendrils around them. The tendrils quickly began to spread out and grabbed the nearby sperm cells that weren't yet attacking the eggs and squeezed them against their outer layers. Even Sil's eggs themselves turned into little frenzied breeding machines, trying to satisfy the insatiable appetite for impregnation of the alien hybrid. Fueled by her own lust, the inside of Sil was slowly turning into a full scale biological war!

After what must have been felt like an eternity of bliss for Sil, one by one, her eggs finally yielded and got penetrated and fertilized by the hyper-aggressive wolf sperm, making Sil squirm and cum hard, turning her body into a heaping pile of pure lust. The alien part of Sil's DNA made sure that the chromosomes inside of her eggs could combine flawlessly, mingling and mixing in the process, eager to bind with the canine DNA! With this, Sil had finally fulfilled her procreational mission, as she felt the fertilized eggs attach to the inner lining of her pheromone laced uterus. The cells inside began to split and multiply at an astonishing rate, making Sil's insides throb and tremble with excitement. She was finally pregnant!

After their coupling had ended, Sil decided to let the Wolf go. It had done its part willingly, so there was no reason to harm it. Licking her face for one last time as a way to say goodbye, the wolf disappeared into the forest from where it came, feeling very satisfied with itself.

Sil knew that the creature had given her the greatest present possible. She would give birth to dozens of alien-human-wolf hybrids and could hardly wait for it to finally happen! The thought of finally becoming a mother filled her mind with a feeling of pride, as she had finally been able to fulfill her destiny as the progenitor of a whole new dominant species on earth! She already felt the insides of her womb rumbling, her belly distending visibly. A sudden jolt of pain went through her body and she sank down on the forest floor.

"I think my little ones already want to come out~!"


End file.
